The Cowardice of Demons
by WrenClayton
Summary: Eve and Lilith do some negotiating. Warnings: Blatant fucking with the Supernatural timeline. Also a little violence. Oh, and lesbian sex.


Lilith couldn't hold back a disappointed breath as the last of her demons fled from its vessel in a screaming plume of darkness, leaving the secretary's body to fall limp to the floor just before it was ripped apart by — oh, some filthy, drooling corporeal nightmare. She wouldn't bother to learn the human names for these insects, no matter _how _many times they made annoyances of themselves. Lilith flipped her hand as one of the ugly little beasts in question leaped towards her, fangs bared — and its unattractive head exploded in a fine mist of blood and brain. The dark droplets made glittery spots like sequins on Lilith's black dress as she walked through the bloody, moonlit crop field towards the next beast.

She didn't know where all these monsters were coming from, or why they were all so bent on bothering her, but she was growing tired of it. They kept creeping into her business like stinking rats on a ship, chewing up her demons and in general making a mess. One of the monsters wrenched its bloody maw out of the limp secretary's corpse, snarling at Lilith. Lilith held her hand out flat, palm up, raising her fingers one by one. And one by one, vertebrae popped from the creature's back.

Lilith couldn't hold back a small smile as the creature spasmed and fell limp, spinal fluid and blood leaking from the holes in its back. There was one and only one upside to these nasty things — she couldn't always tell what killed them, and occasionally some experimenting was necessary. It was fun. Shiny new puzzles for her to solve.

A voice from behind Lilith dragged her attention away from the pitter patter of vertebrae falling into the soil.

"Magnificent, aren't they?"

Lilith turned around, the night wind tugging at her blond hair and black dress. A woman was standing amid the crops, wearing nothing from head to toe but a soft, knowing smile. The half-grown stalks of corn brushed against her smooth curves as she stood.

"I'm speaking of my children, of course," the woman continued, the words flowing from her like velvet. "They will always defeat your runts, Lilith. When will you learn?"

Lilith raised one eyebrow, turning her gaze to the splattered monster corpses that surrounded her. "Oh yes," she purred, turning back to the woman with the dragon eyes and giving her a coy little shrug. "I feel _very_ defeated."

"Well, they are no match for a mother," the newcomer replied softly. She stepped closer, bare feet brushing through the dirt. "As they would be no match against me. And it was painful to see them torn apart. But worth it, Lilith, to win your attention."

Lilith allowed her eyes to roam up and down the woman's body. The swell of her breasts, the full curves of her hips, the pinkness of her lips, pulled up in a sweet smile.

"My attention is… most definitely yours," Lilith assured her, running a hand down the side of her dress, feeling monster blood smear under the skin. "As one mother to another. Eve."

Eve's mouth quirked. It wouldn't have been cute to anyone else, but it was cute to Lilith. A lot of things were cute to Lilith that weren't cute to anyone else.

"I need you to understand… " Eve continued to approach, the cool moonlight on her face not touching the boiling heat in her eyes. "I need you to know that you will always lose. Your children are driven by greed and cowardice. They will fight out of fear." She cast her gaze down, looking at the mangled secretary where her corpse bled into the dark soil. "And when the tide turns, they will run out of fear." Eve took another step, looking up into Lilith's eyes. She reached out and slowly ran a hand down Lilith's cheek. "My children are driven by raw, churning, boiling hunger. As am I."

The shiver that ran down Lilith's spine felt delicious, and she made no effort to hide it. Eve closed the distance between them, pressing her bare body against Lilith's dress. Monster blood smeared over her skin, leaving rosy streaks that Lilith couldn't help but run her fingers over. Eve tiled her head slowly, that fiery glow in her eyes heating as she leaned in and pressed a smoldering kiss to the side of Lilith's neck. Lilith let out a pleased breath and leaned into the touch, sliding her hands over Eve's waist. The heat from Eve's lips spread like fire in her blood, tingling in the tips of her fingers and pooling between her legs.

"You need me," Eve whispered, pressing spots of wet heat into Lilith's skin, sucking gently in between words. Her full chest was pressed against Lilith's, soft and plush, radiating heat like the rest of her. "Your children need my children. We can fight… and you can lose." She sucked Lilith's earlobe into her mouth, letting it scrape out between her teeth before whispering in her ear. "Or you can join me, and be sheltered by my strength."

Lilith made a humming noise low in her throat, smiling. Eve's hands were running over her chest, kneading her through the fabric of the dress. The sharp kiss of teeth against her collarbone had Lilith purring.

"… It's true," Lilith admitted at length, rocking her hips slowly, "your nasty little monsters have a certain… single-mindedness about them. But you do not do my children justice."

"Do you deny cowardice?" Eve asked, almost laughing.

"Never in Hell would I deny the cowardice of demons," said Lilith solemnly, pulling back and placing a smooth finger against Eve's pink lips. "We run. We scheme. We stab each other in the back." Lilith sucked her lower lip into her mouth and dropped to her knees, holding Eve's hips firmly. From down here she could look straight up Eve's body, over her soft stomach, at the undersides of her breasts. "We're nasty and twisty," she murmured, kissing Eve's thigh. "But like you, we have our own sort of… hunger." She nosed between Eve's legs, purring against her, and Eve's thighs tensed in her hands.

"And when we want to be," Lilith murmured against the wetness she could taste, "we are very… very… clever." She pushed her tongue out and flicked it, sharp and quick, grinning when Eve's composure flickered uncertainly. Lilith sucked a sweet, wet kiss right over Eve's clit, making a satisfied noise when she felt hands twisting in her hair. Lilith snaked her hand up the inside of Eve's leg, slipping two fingers inside the other woman, feeling the muscles clench and hearing her gasp.

"Now," Lilith whispered, looking up at Eve's panting face as she licked between words and moved her fingers in slow, twisting thrusts. " … Let's talk terms."


End file.
